Final Distance
by Keroanne
Summary: A girl loves Link. However, Link has disappeared. He is gone. And so she waits. And waits. Until finally, the pain is so great that she can no longer wait. Link x OC? One-shot


**A/N- I'm in a one-shot mood, ya know that?**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Zelda or Final Distance  
**

I still couldn't believe that I had done it.

After two months, I had sent Link away on another dangerous quest.

How could I do that?

It had only been two months since he had defeated Ganondorf, and he was already on another journey.

How could I do that?

I miss you, Link.

I may not be a princess, but I still did it.

Link is my best friend.

Link is my true love.

We had gotten to know each other very well over that time.

The time where the princess was too busy to deal with the hero, she sent me over to entertain him.

I'm two years younger than him, but that doesn't mean much to me.

But why did he go?

I told him that the great ORB was in danger and someone would have to protect it...

So he left.

Link left me.

I miss you.

Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

The princess still doesn't have a clue that I'm in love with him.

We're best friends, too.

The princess is engaged to Link.

I'm caught in a love triangle that I don't know how to get out of.

I sit near the window every day, watching, hoping he'll come home.

I'm nothing.

The princess is everything.

It hurts me.

Why couldn't I be born noble?

I might have a better chance, then.

But I'm just a maid.

Nothing more.

Why?

Why me?

Is love not good for someone of my stature?

I know that Link isn't a noble, but being the hero of our country, it seems silly for him to love anyone but the nobles.

So here I am.

The princess thinks that I don't like her.

I have been avoiding her.

It's not that I don't like her, it's just that it's awkward to be around the person I love's lover.

If that makes any sense.

On, Link.

You make me want to scream your name to the heavens.

You make me want to cast away all worldly things.

You make me not care about anything else.

You make me feel special.

You make me feel like I'm actually someone important.

But I'm not.

I'm just here.

Why...?

I cry so much.

I feel like dying sometimes.

Link left.

I don't think the princess cares as much as me.

I want to find him.

But I can't.

They told me it this morning.

That Link wasn't coming back.

That he was... gone.

That he had died.

I can never believe that.

It's impossible.

Link is still here.

I know that.

The world feels the same.

He's not gone.

He still here.

Link.

Link.

Link.

I love you.

You're here.

I'm still waiting.

I sing songs as I wait.

"I'm anxious but I can't say anything

I'm tired of swimming

Even you've become silent

I want to see you

But an invisible wave pushes us

Again

Just a little more distance

Try not to stop

Keep it going baby

If you don't feel the same

Then tell me

Even if your principal is not to try

It's all right to try a little

I wanna be with you now

Let's shorten the distance with the two of us

We can still make it on time

We can start over

We can't be as one

I wanna be with you now

Someday even this distance

We'll be able to embrace

We can start soon

After all

I wanna be with you

You, who gets hurt with a single word

Taught me what loneliness is

When you can't protect me

Keep on trying baby

It's not as I promised but

Trust me

My principal is not to try but

I would do it for you

I wanna be with you now

Look at our distance with the two of us

We can still make it

We can start over

I want to tell you with words

I wanna be with you now

One day, even the distance

I'll be able to embrace

We should stay together

After all

I need to be with you"

I sit by the window.

He's still not here.

It's been a year.

He's still not here.

I haven't eaten or drunk anything for two days.

Link.

I'm dying without you.

I can't take this anymore.

This distance between us.

It hurts so much.

Let me go.

Let me die.

I'm tired of this pain.

I want to be with you now.

I want to embrace.

I want you to love you.

I want to be with you, so why don't you want to be with me?

Link.

Why didn't you come back?

Don't you care?

I'm so lost.

I want to die.

I miss you.

This is the final distance.

I can't take it anymore.

I've given up.

Link, you never loved me.

You never will.

The princess didn't love you.

Why didn't you stay here?

I would have shown you what true love is like.

You're never coming back.

You're not dead, but you're never coming back.

Link.

I love you.

But I give up.

This is too hard.

I don't want this anymore.

I feel like crying.

I feel like screaming.

I've given up.

Don't say my name.

Don't beg for me not to go.

I can't take it anymore.

I've make my decision.

You can't change it.

Oh, Link.

Why couldn't you see all we could be?

Why?

I love you.

I give up.

All I ever wanted from you was for you to hold me, but I can't have that either.

I'm crying, you know.

I'm bleeding, too.

It's coming from my mouth.

It feels good, though.

My parched lips are finally feeling liquid.

But it's coming from my throat.

Leave.

Go away.

Shut up.

That's all I ever wanted to say to you, princess.

My dress is stained with both blood and tears.

Amazing.

Drip, drip.

The distance between us.

It's nearly gone.

I can feel you.

Why can I feel you if I'm dead?

How strange.

Did you finally come back?

Oh.

You just burst into my room.

Everything is getting dizzy and spinning.

Link.

I see your face.

You're holding me and crying.

I touched your face.

I'm telling you not to worry.

I'm ready to go.

You kiss my bloody lips.

Tears mix with blood.

The distance between us is gone.

I will never forget.

You loved me.

I am happy.

Link, Link.

You're begging me not to go.

I asked you not to do that.

I want to leave.

You'll understand one day.

You love me.

That is enough.

I whisper those simple but powerful words softly:

"I love you, Link."

He answers simply back:

"I love you as well.

Don't leave me.

I beg of you."

I laugh.

"Oh, Link.

Link.

It's your fault.

You never came back to me.

I cried over you every day.

I waited by the window every day.

But you never came.

You never told me you loved me.

You left.

It's your own fault, Link."

He looks stricken.

I touch his cheek and softly speak.

"But I forgive you.

I love you."

Tears pour from his eyes.

"I will join you soon."

He promises.

"I will be an angel with you."

I laugh again, more weakly then before.

Everything is starting to go dark.

Blue.

I can see... blue.

A soft, blue light.

"No."

I said it simply.

"Enjoy life, Link.

We shall always be together if you do that for me.

Please.

Promise me."

Then the darkness came over me even more.

I gasp.

"Please!"

I exclaim.

"I promise."

He chokes.

Blue.

It's the end of our distance.

The final distance is over.

I-

DEATH.

I am dead.

**A/N- Tell me what you thought. Please, no flames.  
**


End file.
